Glass sheet deposition stations have previously utilized load lock seals for sealing a deposition chamber in which a material is deposited on the glass sheets such as disclosed by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,349 Foote et al.; 5,372,646 Foote et al.; 5,470,397 Foote et al.; and 5,536,333 Foote et al. In addition, glass sheet deposition stations have also included vacuum slit seals that permit the continuous introduction of glass sheets into a deposition chamber and exiting therefrom after the deposition as disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,715 McMaster et al. Such continuous entry and exit slit seals as disclosed by McMaster et al. have also previously included rolls that freely rotate against the lower and upper surface of the glass sheet to cooperate with the vacuum in sealing the slits through which the glass sheets are introduced into the deposition chamber for the deposition and from which the glass sheets exit the deposition chamber after the deposition.